


Adventure

by rhaenyrascrown



Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyrascrown/pseuds/rhaenyrascrown
Summary: BokuAka Week 2018:Day 3: Road Trip-“Where are we going exactly?” Akaashi had asked when Bokuto suddenly showed up at his door, new car, picnic basket, and a packed bag.“It’s a surprise,” he beamed.Akaashi’s brow rose. “A surprise…” he said slowly, not convinced.“It’s an adventure!” Bokuto grinned widely, gesturing with his arms in the air up and down. Akaashi doubted he’d thought things through. Still…He smiled. “Okay.” So he grabbed some clothes and got in the car.





	Adventure

“Where are we going exactly?” Akaashi had asked when Bokuto suddenly showed up at his door, new car, picnic basket, and a packed bag.

“It’s a surprise,” he beamed.

Akaashi’s brow rose. “A surprise…” he said slowly, not convinced.

“It’s an adventure!” Bokuto grinned widely, gesturing with his arms in the air up and down. Akaashi doubted he’d thought things through. Still…

He smiled. “Okay.” So he grabbed some clothes and got in the car.

\----

The car was on the side of the road, his tire flat on the ground and the two looked at their phones for instructions on how to change it. The sky was a few shades darker, the sun low on the cloudless horizon. And there was nothing for miles, thanks to the wrong turn they’d taken a few hours earlier.

“Okay, I’m just to call the insurance company or… someone who can fix this,” Bokuto said, brows furrowed together, fists clenching his phone a bit too tightly. “I have some blankets in the trunk, so why don’t you go back in the car, get some sleep maybe. This will probably take a while.”

“I can stay,” Akaashi muttered weakly, shoulders slumped, leaning on the car with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It’s fine,” Bokuto said a tad too brusquely, his gaze not leaving his phone.

Akaashi stared at him for a few seconds unsure of what to reply, his lips pressed together into a thin line, a thick knot in his throat. Bokuto had never been like this with him. Sure, he was frustrated but Akaashi was just as frustrated about this as he was, he wanted to go on an adventure too…

He got the blanket out of the trunk and sat in the back seat, leaning his head against the window, eyes downcast.

Some time passed, he noted, as he blinked, bleary eyes darting back and forth, trying to remember where he was, what he was doing. He hadn’t meant to sleep but he must’ve dozed off.

“Hey,” he muttered, barely audible, as he caught sight of Bokuto, sitting next to him, his featured half-shadowed in the night.

“Hey,” Bokuto murmured softly, reaching out to him, his fingers brushing his cheek. Akaashi turned his body to face Bokuto, his brows furrowed together, hands clasped in his lap.

 “I’m sorry…. About all this. I wanted us to have an adventure but…” Bokuto sighed, shaking his head, eyes glancing towards the window to avert the other’s gaze, one of his hands rubbing his temples, shadowing his eyes.  A single tear streamed down his cheek.

Akaashi’s eyes widened, a tight knot in his stomach. Bokuto, the wonderful, sweet, and courageous and thoughtful love of his life… was crying because he felt like he failed him. Akaashi should’ve seen this coming; he knew Bokuto’s boisterous attitude was also a front for his insecurities, for his deep fear of disappointing Akaashi. 

He threw the blanket off and pushed himself closer to the other. His fingers prickled with an urge run his fingers through his hair, to cup his cheeks and pull him against him. But he moved slowly, slower than he wished, because Bokuto was hurt and he knew him, he knew how he withdrew into his shell.

“No, no, it’s okay, Bokuto,” he was sitting just inches away from him, barely touching him, his left hand gently laid on his shoulder, waiting for him to accept his touch or pull away. “It’s still going to be an adventure.”

Bokuto stole a glance at him and leaned into his touch, pressing his body to Akaashi’s. “Really?” He asked softly with a hint of hope.

Akaashi’s arm wrapped around Bokuto, pressing him close. The other leaned his head on his shoulder, his warm breath brushing against Akaashi’s neck. “Of course,” he said in a light-hearted tone. “This was just a small set back. When the tire gets fixed, we’ll get back on the road and continue our amazing adventure.”

Bokuto nodded against his shoulder, pushing into him more, burying his face in Akaashi’s neck. The warmth of him sent a flurry of sensations through his body, but Akaashi took a small breath and tried to ignore the desire building up inside him. It wasn’t the time for that, not with Bokuto like this.

“S-so,” he began. “When is the tire going to get fixed?”

Bokuto exhaled deeply, the rippling sensation of warmth momentarily making his body tense up. “Tomorrow morning,” he uttered.

“A-Ah, I see. That’s okay. Le- Let’s just sleep,” he stammered.

Bokuto raised his face slightly, reaching up, his lips brushed against Akaashi’s ear. “We’ll have to stay together for warmth, then,” Bokuto said in a hushed tone and chuckled.

Akaashi let out a small gasp, cheeks flushed, his lips parted. “You!?” He pulled away from the other to face him.  

Bokuto’s small, parted grin struck him first, and then his eyes – always his eyes – bright and sharp, staring straight into his. “I love you, Keiji,” he murmured.

Akaashi simply nodded and buried his face in the other’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent, muttering those same words back at Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Day 3: Camping or Road Trip
> 
> With these prompts, this was hard to write I'll be honest. If it feels forced, that's because it was. But, getting out of your comfort zone and all that, so I did it...


End file.
